The Tale of Ignacio the First
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: The tale of a master smith of Yggdrasil dragged into a world that he does not understand. And so he retreats into his character until Blue Rose comes knocking down his door.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note_

K, so's the other authors insisted that I watch Overlord, and Dayam. That $%#t is good! and so I shall present my take on another guild master being dragged into the alternate dimension/realworld/ video game world!

 _"_ _The Tale Of Ignacio the First"_

It is the final day of Yggdrasil, a virtual reality game the likes of which the world had not seen before, but now, the games popularity has waned, and solitary players all over the world stubbornly remain logged on so that they might enjoy a game that had touched millions at its peak until the last possible moment.

Players from all over the world and from all walks of life have remained logged in, great warriors, mages of incomprehensible skill. Others, leaders of guilds and party hundreds strong, or merely comprised of a dozen friends.

 _Our_ focus however, is upon a builder, a crafter, a smith of such renown he became head of one of the most influential and prestigious crafting guilds in all of Yggdrasil.

This is the story of the elemental golem, master smith, and head of crafting guild Temprence,

This is the _Tale of Ignacio the First._

 _Chapter one_

The all female, Adamantite ranked adventurer group Blue Rose stared at a shack in the middle of a forest clearing. After being dispatched to a remote section of the continent to inspect a shack, guarded by dozens of golems that had slain villagers and other lower ranked adventurers, they had arrived, and after a brutal fight against groups of golems they had arrived to find a simple wooden shack. Laykus, the leader of Blue Rose shook herself out of her shock.

"Dont let your guard down. Tia, Tina, scout the perimeter but do not approach the Shack, Evileye, try to scan the area for any magical based surveillance or traps."

Tia and Tina nodded before melting into the shadows. Tia and Tina were both short and blond twin ninjas, they had originally been trained for assassination and actually targeted Laykus, but through Laykus' charm and sheer aura of command, she had managed to sway the two skilled ninjas to her side.

Evileye who had started casting detection spells with slight waves of her hands, was a ancient vampire, who was stuck looking like a little girl, but was an accomplished 4th and 5th tier arcane spell caster who had joined Blue Rose because of a lost bet with a previous member, however any doubts Laykus might have had about a Vampire on the team were swiftly dashed after Evileye saved the rest of Blue Rose on multiple occasions. Evileye was also without a doubt the most powerful member of the team.

"So. Ill just sit here then?" Joked Gagaran, the fifth and final member of Blue Rose, Gagaran had been one first members of the group after she save Laykus when she had first became an adventurer. Gagaran was also the tallest and most muscled out of the group, she was the ideal female bodybuilder with muscles on her muscles. Laykus just smiled and patted Gagaran on the shoulder. Just then Tia and Tina arrived and reported the all clear which was swiftly echoed by Evileye who confirmed the lack of magical traps.

Cautiosly the group approached the shack, as they neared the door, Laykus motioned for Gargaran to ' _knock_ ' on the wooden door of the shack. The door blasted in with a single strike of her hammer. As the smoke and dust from the door being blown out revealing a trap door set into the floor of the shack.

Tia and Tina looked at each other as as Evileye idly mused.

"So, this doesn't scream trap at _all_."

Laykus nodded.

"But we're going in any way?"

Laykus nodded again.

"Great. _Just_ great."

As Laykus opened the trapdoor Blue Rose saw a stone steps descending down into the darkness.

 _Deep within the bowls of the Shack_

A woman with long red hair and and glowing yellow eyes walked briskly through the hallways of the workshop. She wore black jeans, a black t-shirt with a howling wolves head stitched in white, and a white lab coat. As she walked down hallway after hallway, she briefly glanced through open doorways to check the status of ongoing experiments.

Through one door, golems were hard at work creating new golems.

Through another door there was a bright glowing orb suspended in the middle of the room and yet more golems were bust taking reading and regulating the temperature of the orb.

A glimpse through another door revealed a vast store house of metal ingots of all different hues and materials.

As the woman arrived at a large wooden door, she paused briefly to listen to methodical hammer strikes emanating from behind the doors.

Taking a deep breath she opened the doors.

In front of her enshrouded in darkness and only lit by the glow of the forge, a massive figure hammered and shaped a sword in the heat of the forge.

The woman hesitantly spoke up.

"Uh… sir?"

A voice that sounded like wet gravel being ground and crushed sounded for from the dark.

 **"** **YES MARY? WHY ARE YOU DISTURBING ME DURING SMELTING?"**

Mary swallowed. "We have intruders who penetrated past the perimeter defenses and are currently traversing the Tundra."

A crackling noise that sounded like grinding bone emanated from the figure.

Mary swallowed again. Her master was… Chuckling?

 **"** **IF THEY HAVE MANAGED TO MAKE IT PAST THE PERIMETER GOLEMS THEY MUST HAVE A MODICUM OF SKILL…. INSTRUCT ARCTURIA AND VLADAMIRE TO ENSURE OUR GUESTS MAKE TO THE RECEIVING ROOM."**

Mary nodded quickly before making for the door, she was stopped before she could exit by

 **"** **ALSO INFORM THEM THAT THEY ARE TO ONLY INFORM THE… VISITORS… OF THE BARE MINIMUM OF INFORMATION AS TO MY IDENTITY."**

Mary nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure about this sir?"

A hammer strike blasted through a nearby anvil and the wet gravel voice came forth rougher and angrier then before.

 **"** **YES, MARY, I AM. WE NEED TO HAVE AS MUCH INFORMATION AS POSSIBLE. IF THAT MEANS PLAYING NICE WITH INTRUDERS AND INSECTS, WE DO SO, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"**

Mary smiled as she understood her masters wisdom.

"Yes sir, I will tell Jeeves to inform Walachia and then I shall teleport to the Tundra cabin to inform Arcturia before returning to help welcome our… _guests."_

The figure hummed again as it turned back to its work.

 _Authors Note_

YUSSSS. FINISHED AND POSTED AT 1 in the morning! Woot Woot!

I feel like this is our best story so far.

 _Chaos comes to Remanent is better._

Dont be jealous.

R&R if you would.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

 _The Shack: approximately 1 week before the arrival of Blue Rose, 30 minutes before Yggdrasil shuts down_

Ignacio sadly gazed out across the receiving hall. The hall had been designed for the occasions when the guild had needed to assemble in large numbers, and had been created in an echo of the great Grecian amphitheaters of old. It had been built for when visitors would come to request work, where guild members could come to propose large joint projects, and where prospective guild members would come to show their skills.

With a rumbling sigh Ignacio left the hall to take one last look through his personal workshop.

On his way he saw a figure.

He saw _his_ Mary.

Mary had been a joint project by the finest artists of the guild. Her facial features had been created by police sketch artist who had spent weeks creating the classical Irish beauty, with pale skin, red hair, and freckled skin. Her eyes were a dull yellow with slitted black pupils. Her clothing had been designed by a guild member who was a fashion designer for a major label in real life, and who's advanced programming and commands had been a joint project by four guild members who all worked at the same programming company.

Ignacio smiled ruthfully as he remembers how exactly her creation had come about.

It had been during the height of the guilds influence and power, He had been attempting to finish multiple different crafting requests at once when had failed to pay attention while adding a rare metal to an already volatile alloy that would have allowed the resulting weapon to store and caste explosive and fire based spells, instead, because another project had required his attention, he had been unable to maintain the temperature on the alloy that was required and it had violently exploded, wrecking his forge, destroying a dozen expensive works in progress and setting back his schedule by a month.

Angered beyond all thought, Ignacio had rampaged through the workshops, destroying the workshops and forges of many of his guild mates who had been too busy with their own work to assist him.

After he had calmed down, his punishment had been to repair and upgrade every forge and workshop he had destroyed in his rage.

But after his punishment had been finished, he had been presented Mary by the rest of his guild as a way of apologizing for having been unable to help when he needed it.

And ever since he had gained her, she had proved to be an invaluable assistance wether as a guard, an assistant, or even housekeeper.

Ignacio spoke as he continued to walk towards his workshop.

 **"** **BRING 4 ADAMANTINE INGOTS, 2 EMBER STEEL INGOTS, AND 3 CORDS WORTH OF SHADE WOOD TO MY PERSONAL WORKSHOP, THEN STANDBYE."**

With a robotic, but still beautiful smile, Mary bowed before walking away to retrieve the high-level crafting items he had requested.

Ignacio arrived at the intricately etched steel doors to his personal workshop, briefly running one large hand over the carvings in the wood that detailed both his, and the guilds many triumphs he threw open the doors to gaze with fondness on an area that held many fond memories for him.

It was a simple, but huge circular room, that was dominated by the lit forge in the middle. On the walls were hundreds of mounted weapons that defied explanation, a hammer glowed red with heat, a lance sparked with electricity, a pair of crossed sword had intricate ruins etched into their blades that glowed an eery blue. More weapons and tools hung from the ceiling that rose high above, almost beyond sight.

Ignacio rolled his shoulders as he set to work, stoking the forge and selecting the tools for what would turn out to be his final masterpiece.

The door opened again as Mary entered the room and deposited the materials in a neat pile next to him.

Ignacio began to lose himself in the simple and familiar patterns.

As he worked, memories of his guild mates ran through his head.

Memories of his precious friends.

Memories of the masterpieces he had created, godlike weapons and armor that would soon be lost forever.

The weapon he would make now would be a final masterpiece to mark the end of his guild.

As a warning sounding a minute until the shutdown echoed throughout the base, he held up a finished product.

A simple short sword with a silver colored blade, with a reddish tint along the edge, it seemed to glow with an inner fire.

A black handle with simple stylized anvil that was the symbol of his guild carved into the base.

Ignacio raised the blade and spoke.

 **"** **I NAME THIS BLADE, RAGNAROK, FOR THIS SWORD MARKS THE END OF AN ERA."**

Having named the sword, Ignacio closed his eyes to await the shutdown.

11:58…11:59…12:00… _12:01_

Ignacio opened his eyes. He was still logged on… How?

" **WHAT IS GOING ON?"**

A voice that sounded like gravel being crashed and ground together came from his throat.

Ignacio held his hand out, he could _feel_ the heat from the open forge.

He could feel it…

Wait, HE COULD FEEL SENSATION IN THE GAME!?

Turning around, Mary, _HIS MARY,_ cocked her head and asked him in a voice that held a gentle lilt and an inquisitive tone.

"Sir? What seems to be the matter?"

Ignacio stared at Mary blankly.

 **"** **OH SHIT."**

 _The Shack: Present_

The five members of Blue Rose had continued their descent down the seemingly endless stone stairs. As they continued down the stairs the air became colder, their breath began to frost the air.

After what seemed like an age, the stairs stopped. and a pale blue metal door had loomed at the end of a short hallway.

And behind the door? A seemingly endless wasteland of blowing snow, gentle hills, and visibility so low the members of Blue Rose had tied a rope around each other to make sure they would not lose each other in the blizzard.

Laykus cursed at the envrimental hazard in front of them.

"Crap! Evileye, can you cast elemental protection on the team?"

Evileye looked speculatively at blizzard before nodding.

"I can, but if I'm casting on the whole team it will only last for about four hours."

Laykus nodded. "Do it, tell me before the protections wear off, then I'll cast."

That had been eight hours ago.

And now Laykus' protections were on the verge of failing, Evileye's had long since failed, and they still had no idea how close they were to shelter, and they had gone way to far to have any chance of reaching the doorway they had come through.

Abruptly Tia squinted, before squeezing out between chattering teeth.

"Wha-whats that?"

The rest of Blue Rose looked at the direction Tia had pointed to see warm yellow light, just within sight.

Laykus, between her own shivers, called for the rest of her team to follow.

"Come on ladies, lets hope thats shelter."

As Blue Rose neared the light, it resolved into a simple wooden cabin, with a simple window, glowing from the light of single lantern.

As they neared the cabin, the door opened revealing a woman with long black hair, wearing a blue parka, lined with black fur.

Cheerily the woman motioned for them to enter.

"Hello! Come in, come in, quickly, come now!"

The members of Blue Rose looked at each other and shrugged before following the woman inside.

Once inside they began shaking off the snow. Once they were finished, they turned to see the woman bowing to them. Rising, the woman smiled.

"Hello! I am Arcturia, Guardian of this floor and mistress of the frost. You can rest briefly if you must, but you still have another level to go."

At the looks of incomprehension, Arcturia elaborated.

"I am supposed to assist you on your journey, my master awaits on the third floor, he is _very_ eager to speak with all of you."

 _Authors note_

2 chapters - 2 days

It hurts to be this good.

 _I still say my story was better._

WELL I SAY SHUT UP!

 _That was rude._

Well your face is rude.

 _Real mature._

MOVING ON! R&R if you would. Im in the process of writing the next chapter as I speak.

Oh, before I forget. Character bios for the three O.C.'s you've seen so far. Yeah, makes it kind of a long chapter

 _Character Bios_

Ignacio- Level 100 Primordial Elemental Golem

 _Titles_

God-smith

Golem king

Head of guild Temperance

Ruler of Craft-World Temperance

Berserker of a thousand weapons

 _Crafting Classes_

Level 100 blacksmith

Level 100 wood working

Level 100 potterer

Level 100 jeweler

Level 95 Weaver

level 90 Enchanter

 _Combat Classes_

Level 100 Barbarian

Level 90 Berzerker

 _Notes_ : Primordial Golems have high magic and physical resilience, their drawback is that armor and weapons that they are able to use are either exceedingly rare or must be crafted to fit their large size. Elemental golems have the ability to change their elemental attribute once every 24 hours. However, they do carry the strengths and weaknesses of their current element.

Maria- Level 100 Skin Walker

 _Titles_

She-beast of Temperance

Mouth of Ignacio

Right hand of Ignacio

Guardian demon of the third level

 _Crafting Classes_

Level 100 Weaver

Level 85 Enchanter

Level 80 Blacksmith

Level 75 Jeweler

 _Combat Classes_

Level 95 Monk

Level 90 Sorceress

Level 70 Berserker

 _Notes:_ Skin Walkers have the ability to shift into another form every 24 hours. While shifted they are approximately 3/4's as strong and skilled as the original individual. They have the ability to revert at any time but cannot transform again until 24 hours has passed. They also are able to shift into a half beast form which renders them incapable of magic but giving them a bonus in strength, toughness, and speed.

Arcturia- Level 100 Frost Faerie

Titles

Mistress of the frost

Lady of the Tundra

Trickster of the cold

Caller of the bite

 _Combat Classes_

Level 100 Faerie Warrior

Level 100 Frost caller

Level 100 Elemental Shade

 _Notes:_ A frost Faerie has a high resistance to cold environmental, spell, and physical attacks. It also gives bonuses to any cold based attacks given, at high enough levels they even gain an aura of frost bite that deals area of effect damage centered on the Faerie. Faerie warriors are skilled sword fighters and bow users. Frost Callers are elementalists who can call up various weapons, golems, and spirits made out of ice in order to fight for the Caller. A elemental shade is able to take the form of their chosen element in order to escape battle and scout, it also gives the ability to call up large and deadly blizzards that give bonuses to other frost and cold based fighters and attacks.

 _Authors Note: Part_ 2

If you've read this far, please R&R with opinions on the characters, Im not totally sure I did the assignment of levels correctly. Also try and guess who and what the next two guardian will be! The guardian for the second floor should be easy, but the second guardian for the third floor will be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note 1._

I looked up how the levels are assigned, and as it turns out, I was completely wrong.

My thanks to Undeadlord22 for bringing it to my attention in a polite fashion, to be honest I may or may not correct them later, however any further character bios will be correct.

By way of apology, chapter three a week early, I was going to focus on another story but… I decided since I f'd up I might as well fix it.

 _Chapter three_

Blue Rose sat in awkward silence around the main room of the wooden cabin. The center of the room was dominated by an intricately decorated fire pit that roared, soaking the rest of the room in a ferocious heat.

The awkward silence was only broken once Evileye's rabid curiosity and thirst for knowledge overcame her sense of propriety.

"What is this place?" Evileye gestured all around herself to indicate that she meant far more then just the cabin that they were inside.

The woman who had introduced herself as Arcturia smiled warmly, (ha, get it? _Warmly?"_ )

"You are currently on the first floor of the Great Workshops of Temprence."

There was a brief pause as what she had just implied ran through their heads, they had just spent the last eight hours marching through white out conditions.

They _knew_ that they had.

The shocked silence was once again broken by an irate Evileye.

"Are you saying we are underground?! We just spent the last 8 hours walking through a heavy snow fall! And the last time I checked it does _not._ _snow. Underground._ "

As the rest of Blue Rose nodded their heads in agreement with Evileyes words, Arcturia just cocked her head.

"And your point? My master creates masterpieces of art and weaponry, he creates life such as myself. A simple snowfall is nothing."

Another tense and shocked silence fell. This time the silence was broken by Laykus who's disbelief laced her voice as she spoke.

"Are you implying you were created by your master?"

Arcturia solemnly nodded.

Jaws dropped.

Gargran hesitantly spoke up, wondering just what sort of god or demon could create such vistas as the one they had just walked through, and the life to populate it.

"Could you tell us more about your master? I am very curious to learn about someone so.." Gargaran was at a loss for words to describe someone who could create a being like the one that stood before them. "So skilled."

Arcturia considered the proposition and was about to turn it down and send them on their way, but then as she looked at begging faces of Blue Rose members, Acturia reconsidered, they were just like kicked puppies she mused.

"Very well, I suppose I have not been ordered _not_ to tell you a story or two…". She trailed of thoughtfully. After a moment she clapped her hand.

"Very well, I suppose I can tell you the story of how Master Ignacio came into being." She pointed a long, delicate, calloused finger at the adventurers. "But no interruptions! You can ask questions after the tale is done, understand?"

Arcturia waited until she had received a nod from each of the adventurers before beginning her tale.

"In the beginning their was nothing but formless void. And then there was **_earth._** "

She had out one hand and a sphere made of glittering ice formed, floating just above her palm.

"At first their was only **_earth,_** but the she who was **_earth_** grew lonely, and so she created the race of craftsmen and artists known as the **_I'D_** **,** or, as they are more commonly known, **_the first men,_** of which, my master was the original."

A small figure of frost grew out of the sphere and begin walking up and down its circumference.

"As he who would become my master journeyed across the earth, more races came into being, some friendly, some not."

As the figure walked across the sphere, more figure grew to threaten and harass the first figure, some humanoid, some not. But the the first figure would swat or hit the aggressive figures until they dissolved.

"As he who would become my master journeyed, he became know for his skill and puissance in all matters of creation, and he slowly gathered those who held similar interests to his side."

Slowly more figures that followed the first figure on its journey formed.

"Eventually, he who would become my master found the Great Workshop. At the time it was under the control of an evil undead who had been using the forges to equip his vile army"

The first figure and his group of followers confronted a vague and shadowed figure that sent skeletal minions of frost against him.

"After a long and vicious battle the master and his guild mates succeed in claiming the forges, and named their new kingdom after the name of their group, and so. The Great Workshops of Temperance were born."

Large shapes began rising from the sphere, outlines of turning cogs and roaring flames, shadows of figures hard at work.

"But after hundreds of years, the golden age of Temperance began to fade away, our creators began to disappear one by one, and the great forges started to fall silent."

The figures began to fade away, the cogs ghosted to a halt, and the outlines of the flames slowly died down.

"And now, only **_he_** who is our master is left, only **_he_** remains to stoke the flames and keep the gears turning, only **_he_** who continues to create masterpieces, and who has earned the title of **_God-Smith."_**

A single figure remained in the scene, steadily and methodically moving from area to area, adding fuel to the flames, winding gears, and attending to every function within the scene.

The Ice sphere slowly dissolved, leaving the adventurers of Blue Rose with even more questions.

Arcturia shook herself before speaking brightly.

"Now! Time for you all to go to the second level! Wachlacia should be waiting for you in his castle!"

The members of Blue Rose started speaking all at once.

"Wait-"

"How old-"

"But you said-"

"Why are we-"

"I thought-"

Over the clamor of Blue Rose, Arcturia spoke.

"Yeah, sorry, but you all are running late and the master is impatient! Try not to piss Wachlacia off too bad! Now, **_GATE."_**

And abruptly five purple-black tears in fabric of reality opened and swallowed the members of Blue Rose whole before closing themselves.

In the following silence, Arcturia sarcastically mused into the empty cabin.

"hmm. I do _so_ hope that they manage to get to Vladamire's castle alright… And they don't make him angry."

Arcturia shrugged, losing interest in the affairs of the _insects,_ that had dared to infiltrate the Workshops of Temperance. If she hadn't been told by Mary that master Ignacio wanted them to arrive at the reviving room in one piece, and with a good impression of the both her and Wachlacia she would have killed them, let them freeze to death, frozen them into ice sculptures, frozen the blood in their veins….

Arcturia continued to think of a multitude of gruesome and varied methods of killing the intruders as she shrugged on her parka, picked up her lantern, and left to go check on the status of her floor.

 _2nd Floor: forest of the impaled_

The members of Blue Rose groaned as they rose to their feet. They began look around themselves but were interrupted by a snide, cultured, voice.

"Do you intend to make me wait any further? The master awaits you as we speak, I would not make him wait for overlong if I were you."

As five sets of eyes sought out the voice, they eventually landed on a armored man that stood at the end of a bridge black stone bridge that was obscured by fog.

On closer inspection, the members of Blue Rose were stuck by how, beautiful, the man looked, and there was no other term for it. He wore dark segmented plate mail, a red cloak drifted behind him, twisting in a non-existent wind. His fine pale feature were twisted into a sneer, his ebony hair fell behind him in a casually messy mane of hair that blended into the dark color of his armor.

The man sneered at their awe struck reactions.

"Welcome intruders, to the 2nd floor, the floor which I guard and administer to as declared by my master. I am known as Vladamire Wachlachia"

As the man spoke the fog began to clear from their surroundings, revealing a massive stone castle, made out of the same kind of brick as the black bridge Vladamire stood upon, it also revealed the surrounding forest.

Gargaran paled.

Evileye cursed.

Tia puked as Tina began to hyperventilate.

Laykus just looked on in shock.

The forest, if one could call it that, was made up of hundreds, if not thousands of huge sharpened stakes.

And stuck onto each of the stakes was slowly writhing body.

Vladamire grinned, exposing a row of pointed teeth.

"Welcome Intruders, to floor two, or otherwise known as, The Forest Of The Impaled."

 _Authors note_

Three chapters- 3 days. Yay me.

Yeah. So. Thats a thing. Any ways, apology chapter a week early for screwing up the Character Bios. I still haven't figured them out, so they will be posted in a later chapter. For now, suck it up I guess.

As usual, please Rate and Review. I and the other writers on my page all enjoy writing so much more when we get reviews.

 _Constructive_ reviews mind you.

Oh yes. Each author on the page has written two stories so far. try and see if you can tell who wrote which ones.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

Vladamire, wearing his black segmented armor lounged aristocratically on a ruby encrusted steel throne, observing the women that sat around him with softly glowing red eyes.

The members of Blue Rose sat awkwardly around a large circular table that had been etched with a number of disturbing and bloody carvings involving a step by step impalement.

They sat in the main hall of the castle that Vladamire had brought them too after their initial greeting on the ebony bridge outside. The walk had been short and uneventful and they had entered the forbidding castle and sat at the table in the main hall of the castle.

The tense and awkward silence was broken when Vladamire sighed in exasperation.

"Look, do you have any immediate or important question? If not you need to head down to the workshops which are on the next level."

Evileye pointed at Vladamire imperiously.

"What the hell are you, Arcturia, and your master? Nothing I have _ever_ heard of can do the things that you all have done and claim to do."

Vladamire bared his teeth briefly in response to the sheer impertinence of the question.

"First, I am under orders to order some of the more general questions if you have them, I am also under orders from my master to make sure you and your compatriots make it to the 3rd and final level in a timely and safe fashion, so do not mistake my courtesy for kindness, am I understood?"

The members of Blue Rose nodded as Gargaaran forced Evileys hand down from her seat next to the diminutive vampire. Vladamire eyed cloaked and masked vampire before continuing.

"To answer your questions, Arctuia is a Frost Faerie, she rules the Arctic wastes which is first level of three. Arcturia besides being a Frost Faerie which possess nigh unparalleled resistance and control to ice, frost, and cold, she is also a compelled artificially created being."

At the doubtful looks Vladamire just shrugged in resignation.

"My master created everything that you have seen so far, both the scenery and everything that populates it, he also took a lot of time designing his administrators and assistants. We are each designed to the exact specifications of our master.

Vladamire stretched languidly as he continued.

"To answer your other questions, I am a primordial vampire, to explain the title loosely, it means that I am one of the first true vampires in existence and am several hundreds of thousands of years old. And as I get older I get stronger, at this point I believe that most likely only my master could defeat me in single combat."

Evileye was mentally freaking out under her mask, the idea that this vampire was hundreds of thousands of years old was terrifying, Vampires grew in power proportionally to their age and Evileye herself was considered one of the most powerful examples of the vampire race due to her age and spell casting expertise. Yet she was a fraction of the age of the being in front of her.

"To answer the final part of your question, my master instructed me to give you some basic details. In short, he is the closest thing that your pathetic existences will ever encounter to complete and utter omnipotence, he can manipulate time and space at will. On the first level, the cabin Arcturia lives in contains the entrance to this level, and it is mobile. It can be in any spot in the entirety of the first floor, which is also the largest of the three floors. Do you remember the impaled bodies on my floor?"

The adventures nodded.

"If my master desired, he could have released them from their stakes, in which case you would have been facing thousands of zombies, skeletons, and even low level vampires. These defense are only the most basic, it is not a understatement to say that my master controls every aspect of each floor, and that if you offend him in anyway, you will be erased."

Vladamire rose from where he sat as spoke with passion burning in his voice.

"My master is ageless and eternal, he is the hermit god of crafting, he creates worlds of fantasy and horror at whim. He creates weapons of unequaled strength and beauty, he brings masterpieces that will endure through eternities into life and existence with ease."

A black door materialized behind Vladamire who pointed at it the imposing creation that seemed to absorb the low light in the room.

"He is the first of his kind and an ageless being that is as close to a god as any are likely to ever encounter, and this," Here Vladamire gestured grandly at the imposing ebony door. "Is your doorway to his personal domain."

Smiling brightly but with a hidden edge, Vladamire looked at the stalwart members of Blue Rose as they stared at him in fascination, and a little bit of fear.

"Any other _burning_ question?"

And Vladamires fist abruptly burst into a black flame as he pointed with his other arm towards the door that opened to reveal a normal hallway.

When the members of Blue Rose looked like they were about to protest, Vladamire gestured with his hand that wasn't on fire and hissed.

" ** _Blood attraction_** _."_

The members of Blue Rose abruptly were thrown at Vladamire by an invisible force, towards where he stood infant of the door.

Vladamire bowed as they hurtled above him and into the hallway.

Vladamire turned as the doors began closing and bowed again.

"I thank you for your prompt reactions. My master awaits you in his forges. You will be escorted by Mary. Do try not to die."

And the doors shut, bringing Blue Rose one step closer into the personal domain of a god.

 _Elsewhere on the third floor_

In a room dominated by flickering shadow, a hulking figure made up of brown clay spheres, and almost 13 feet high, with a glass sphere holding a single flickering flame embedded into its chest stoked the fires of a smelter. As a doorway opened spilling light into the room, the giant figure stood and turned to observe the figures that entered, he thought with a joy that wasn't reflected upon his stone face,

 _at last…_

 _Authors Note_

YaY! Done with another chapter, sort of slow and not terribly interesting for me to write, but it should be _very_ interesting with the interactions between Mary and the all female groups of adventurers, alas. Golem Ignacio shan't have the equipment to exploit it.

Soon we will start touching the main Overlord story line, but its gonna be with a ten foot pole because I enjoy my own stories, not so much the swapping of characters, I want to make my own events, my own characters,

Mine own trials and tribulations. Good words those.

Anyhow. R&R if you would with comments, questions, IDEAS. Anything you want really as long as its constructive.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

The members of Blue Rose stood with their backs to the ebony door that had sealed itself behind them in the darkened corridor as light footsteps approached their position.

As the the footsteps softly echoed towards them, each member in turn readied their weapons, Laykus readied her sword, Gargaran hoisted her hammer, Tia and Tine stood ready with their knives, and fat blue electrical sparks began dripping from Evileyes fingers as she readied her magic.

A Woman in a pair of soft flats, jeans, white lab coat, and a black t-shirt with a silver wolfs head stitched just above the heart.

Her long red hair fell loose around her, framing a heart shape face dominated by her bright yellow eyes. She suppressed a small smile at the readied fighters before she bowed and began speaking.

"Hello members of Blue Rose. I am Mary, personal assistant to my lord Ignacio, first and last of his name. I am here to escort you through the workshops and to the reviewing hall so you do not interfere with any experiments in progress. Please follow me."

Mary promptly turned on her heel and began walking away. The adventurers stood in shock at the abrupt dismissal before stumbling after the retreating figure.

In a bored tone of voice Mary would explain the experiments happening in rooms with their doors open while pointedly ignoring the rooms with their doors closed.

The first open door was filled with hundreds of ingots of different metals that were anything from iron, to adamantium, to metal that glowed red hot, and ingots of metal that were only partially visible.

"This is storehouse 3, where we store some of the more commonly used metals that my lord crafts with. There are however dozens of storerooms, the lower the number the more often the material in the storeroom in used."

Jaws dropped at the hundreds of ingots of rare and valuable and the implication of hundreds if not thousands more Ingots of the same or greater value.

Through another door, various golems, both humanoid and animal, were being sculpted by stick thin creatures with long, knife-like fingers.

"This is the defense golem workshop, the simulacrums-" Here Mary gestured at the knife fingered figures. "-carve and sculpt low level golems 24-7 for defense and construction purposes. Unfortunately the golems the simulacrum make are so low level they are only used for the most simple and easy of tasks."

The members of Blue Rose looked at each other in shock and doubt. Even the lowest leveled golems were potent workers and guard dogs, capable of fending off significant threats on their own.

And so the tour continued, through each open door, wonder of science and magic, through each door a potentially horrific weapon of war.

The group finally ended a small set of silver gold doors. The doors themselves were over ten feet high and inscribed with mind bending patterns of spiraling gold lettering.

Mary looked at the gold and silver door, sighed, and turned to regard the female adventurers.

"Behind here is my master. He is unto a god to every person who resides here, so treat him with the respect and deference that he deserves. If you do not make a good impression I cannot guarantee your survival."

Mary snapped her fingers and the doors opened into a large amphitheater.

She swiftly ushered them inside, and as she closed the doors her yellow eyes flashed brightly with hidden emotions.

The heavy metal doors closed with a bang, and the nervous adventurers turned to regard the room.

The hall was a large amphitheater made of white marble and gold, with etching of great battles and speeches in Lapis featuring prominently on elevated benches that faced the stage.

Standing on the stage was figure the likes of which none in Blue Rose had ever seen.

A massive figure made up of semi-spheres of brown clay stood imposingly in the middle of the stage. With a pair of impressions for a face, and a slash for a mouth the figure was menacing, but what drew the eye was the glass like sphere embedded in in the right side of the figures chest.

The clear orb has a small fire within it, without a source of oxygen or fuel.

As the women of Blue Rose began to shuffle towards the figure, its head abruptly shifted with a grinding of stone on stone to regard the women, a voice of grinding rock and shifting gravel spoke.

 **"** **GREETINGS ADVENTURERES. "**

The members of Blue Rose whirled around to stare at the humanoid figure and the rumbling voice that had emanated from the sphere acting as a head.

 **"** **I AM BLACKSMITH IGNACIO, LEADER OF CRAFTING GUILD TEMPERANCE, I WELCOME TO THE GREAT WORKSHOPS IN THE NAME OF MY GUILD."**

Laykus looked at Evileye who shrugged. Laykus shrugged back before speaking.

"I am Laykus of the Adamantite adventuring group Blue Rose. I thank you for your welcome."

The massive figure briefly inclined its head.

" **WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE LAYKUS OF BLUE ROSE?"**

"Golems have been ravaging travelers on a nearby road and harassing a small village. We were dispatched when other adventurer groups that were sent to investigate failed to report."

Laykus continued hesitantly.

"To be honest with multiple suspected deaths I was not expecting the welcome we received."

The figure shrugged its massive shoulders.

 **"** **I HAD NO INTENTION OF CAUSING DEATHS. I HAVE BEEN IN A STATE OF SECLUSION FOR SLIGHTLY OVER 4 CENTURIES. I NEEDED INFORMATION AND THE VILLAGES WERE THE EASIEST PLACES TO GET IT, AND I STILL NEED MORE."**

Laykus cocked her head.

"As in you still need more information, so you intend to keep assaulting villages?"

 **"** **YES. I HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS. I AM NOT EXACTLY PASSABLE AS HUMAN, NOR ARE ANY OF MY SUBORDINATES."**

Laykus shuddered. If the teleportation and telekinesis was an example of how powerful each of Ignacio's people were, then they were each on par with a Adamantie adventuring group.

But then something occurred to her.

It was blatantly insane, likely to get her killed, and was incredibly unlikely. But if it worked…

Turning to the rest of her team she mouthed ' _trust me'_ before turning back to face Ignacio.

"What if I came to visit you?"

 _Authors Note_

Nother chapter done!

And yes, its another cliff hanger. I love me my cliffies.

And as always, R&R if you would.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

 **"** **WHAT?"**

Ignacio was absolutely floored.

Laykus, the apparent leader of these adventures pursed her pink lips in smile that seemed to lighten the room. Her green eyes shifted to regard her fellow adventurers as they panicked behind her and started whispering frantically at Laykus, trying to get her attention.

Laykus shook her blond head slightly to get the others to be quiet before speaking again.

"What if I came, and shared information with you on a regular basis, maybe bring you maps, other details, things like that?"

Tia grabbed Laykus' arm and hissed.

" _What in the hell are you doing? Negotiating with a golem?!"_

Abruptly the clay sphere that was Ignacio's head ground as he inclined to face Tia and his voice ground out, rattling the bones of the listening adventurers as the tension in the room thickened.

 **"** **DO NOT REFER TO ME AS A MERE GOLEM. I AM THE FIRST, LAST, AND GREATEST OF THE RACE OF BEINGS THAT CREATED GOLEMS. I AM SENTIENT. GOLEMS ARE NOT. REFER TO ME AS SUCH A LOWELY BEING AGAIN AND YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE SURFACE."**

Laykus pushed Tia behind her as she spoke softly and calmly, but despite her soft tone, her green eyes flashed with a fierceness and protectiveness that created a palpable aura that hope would dissuade the golem like creature from violence.

"Now… lets just _stay. Calm._ Tia didn't know, so I would ask that you forgive her this insult, my deal still stands where I can come once a month, bearing stories, political information, resource locations, and other things that you ask for."

Ignacio's head ground back to regard the leader.

 **"** **VERY WELL. HOWEVER THE WARNING STILL STANDS. CALLING ONE OF THE FIRST MEN A GOLEM IS AKIN TO CALLING YOU A MEATSACK. IT DEPRIVES YOU OF YOUR INTELLIGENCE, STRENGTH, AND YOUR VERY BEING."**

Tia looked chastened as the rest of her group glared at her, Ignacio nodded briefly in approval before continuing.

 **"** **IF THERE ARE NO OTHER ISSUES WE HAVE AN ACCORD, NOW THAT IS LEFT IS THE MATTER OF PAYMENT FOR YOUR INFORMATION."**

Laykus looked shocked briefly, she thought she would be doing it for free until she could gather enough soldiers and fighters to come back and kill the golem like thing when he broke his word.

"What do you mean payment? I had assumed I would be doing this for free."

Ignacio shook his head. He had no intention of letting a human, let alone a human who seemed to be far stronger then any others encounter so far to leave his home without being in his debt.

 **"** **OF COURSE YOU WILL BE PAYED. YOU WILL TELL ME THE BASICS OF WHAT I SHOULD KNOW TODAY., RECEIVE PAYMENT IN THE FORM OF A SINGLE WEAPON FROM THE ARMORIES. IT CAN BE FOR YOU OR ANY OF YOUR COMPATRIOTS, NEXT MONTH YOU WILL RECEIVE A PIECE OF ARMOR OR A WEAPON ALONG WITH A BONUS FOR WHOEVER COMES WITH YOU."**

Laykus looked at the others who shrugged and motioned for her to figure it and make her own damn mind since she had gotten herself in the situation in the first place.

"Very well."

 _Scene Break_

A few hours later, Ignacio had learned the basics of the political situation of the kingdom. The Workshops were apparently in the Azerlisia Moutanis, to the east of the Re-Estize Kingdom which was split in-between the royalty and the nobility factions. The Baharuth empire had recently undergone a systematic purge of the nobility, leading to the ruler of Baharuth's new nickname, 'The Blood Emperor.' And finally was The Slane Theocracy to the north was an extreme, xenophobic and pro-human empire.

Ignacio sighed as he learned more and more about the world. Apparently the golems that he used for menial labor and maintenance were elite artificial soldiers and guards in this world that could be used as armies once they started approaching the mid double digits.

Ignacio had lost track of the amount of security golems he had at around 25,000.

Ignacio refocused as Gargran attempted to get his attention.

"So… Is that enough information? While you were lost in thought we decided that I would receive a hammer."

Ignacio nodded and motioned for the adventurers to follow him.

 _Scene Break_

Jaws dropped to the floor. After walking through seemingly endless hallways, Ignacio had stopped and opened a pair of innocuous doors, opening into a seemingly endless warehouse of shelves that stretched in every direction, disappearing into the distance. On each shelf was a piece of armor, or weapon that were examples of perfection incarnate in craftsmanship, swords and axes of a grey metal that faded in and out of sight, spears and daggers that floated just above the tables they were supposed to rest on, bows and slings with fat blue sparks of electricity occasionally jumping from the material of the weapon.

These weapons and many more that defied explanations littered the shelves. The armor… Well, the armor was just as spectacular quality as the weaponry, with elaborate engravings and filigree on and of unknown materials, not just of metal, but of strange stones and wood that none of the women had ever seen before.

Ignacio spread his arms, as if hugging all the incredibly deadly weapons and amazing armor in the room.

 **"** **FEEL FREE TO SEARCH FOR A WEAPON THAT SUITS YOU. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO WIELD ANY WEAPON IN THIS ROOM AT YOUR CURRENT STRENGTH."**

Gargaran looked at Ignacio with tears of joy in her eyes, now she wasn't battle or equipment crazed, she still had a healthy appreciation for both well made items and weapons of war that could bisect a man in a single strike. Or reduce his family jewels into dust. Either one.

Gargaran almost skipped down hallways as she searched for a new hammer.

Ignacio turned to the other adventures, waved one massive hand and abruptly there were five regular sized chairs of wood and one massive chair of metal that Ignacio promptly sat in, the chair momentarily groaning beneath him before it settled.

Once the others were settled, a silence descended that was as awkward as it was difficult to break.

With occasional toeing of the floor the tense atmosphere was eventually broken by Gargaran returning with a large two handed warhammer made out of volcanic stone, with band of and decorations of a silvery metal dotting the hammers length. She held it forth for Ignacio to inspect as she spoke.

"I found this hammer, and it sort of… _Called_ , to me. What is it?"

Ignacio gently grasped the hammer that seemed to become a normal sized hammer in his massive hands, turning it this way and that as he inspected it he spoke.

 **"** **IT IS ONE OF MY EARLY CREATIONS. IT IS A DOUBLE HANDED-WAR HAMMER USABLE BY MOST HUMANOID RACES, IT IS MADE OUT OF VOLCANIC ROCK AND BANDED WITH ELVISH SILVER. IT GRANTS FIRE RESISTANCE AS WELL AS MINOR FIRE SPELSS TO THE WIELDER."**

Gargaran looked at the hammer in Ignacios hands in awe. Evileye seeing that she was distracted softly spoke up.

"What is its name?"

Ignacio placed the hammer back into Gargaran's hands with a care and reverence not out of place with newborn children before rumbling.

 **"** **ITS NAME IS VULCANIS, THE HAMMER OF THE FLAME."**

 _Scene Break_

The humans had left hours ago, promising to return in a month, and each of the assistants had come to the receiving hall and were currently kneeling in front of Ignacio.

Arcturia, assistant and administrator of the first floor, frost faerie and master blizzard caller knelt, dressed in a blue and white silk kimono, her blueberry colored lips pursed in frustration at her fellow assistants as she knelt. Vladamire, primordial vampire, assistant and administrator of the third floor knelt on one knee, his crimson sword resting before him, its serrated edges gleaming wetly in the light. Next Mary, skin walker and personal assistant to Ignacio knelt, her yellow eyes glinting as she waited for her master, no, her _god_ to speak.

The final assistant and administrator of the third floor knelt next to Mary. His name was quite simply Jeeves. A short man at just over 5ft tall, dressed in a old-fashioned victorian suit, complete with coattails, top hat, and pocket watch that he checked periodically. His bald head which would have normally been concealed by his top hat was beaded with a sweat like liquid, and his pure black eyes shone with a slight madness over his large, and exceedingly bushy blue-green beard that obscured his nose and mouth in hair the color of a stormy sea.

Jeeves was an unusual case. He unlike all the other administrators who had a primary form of humanoid was instead, for meetings such as these, forced to assume the form he was currently in.

His usual form had far more tentacles, and eyes for that matter. Teeth too. LOTS of teeth.

All shifting and muttering ceased as Ignacio spoke, his voice sounded out like the grinding of bone under a pestle.

" **THE INTRUDER HAVE LEFT. WE HAVE SECURED A VALUABLE SERVICE OF INFORMATION THE LIKES OF WHICH THE VILLAGES WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PROVIDE, I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR FOREBEARNCE AND PATIENCE IN ALLOWING VERMIN SUCH AS THEM THROUGH YOUR HOMES."**

Each of the assistants protested that they had merely been following his orders, and that only his genius had made them come to agree that it was better to let the humans live.

Ignacio grandly held his hands out and immediately silence fell, each of the figures kneeling in front of him staring at his imposing figure with absolute devotion shining in their eyes,

 **"** **NEVERTHELESS, I THANK YOU. HOWEVER, WE HAVE NOW SECURED A RELIABLE SOURCE OF INFORMATION AND I BELIEVE IT IS TIME TO MOVE ONTO THE NEXT PHASE OF MY PLAN."**

Ignacio paused briefly as his assistants looked at him in anticipation.

 **"** **AND ITS A KILLER."**

 _Authors Note._

OKAY! I GET IT! YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS! I work two jobs and am a full time student, so i am so very _sorry_ , if while trying to stick to an update every one or two weeks that chapter length goes down. Good lord… Y'all need to get this, I write for a fun way to relax and as a way to stay connected with the other authors on the page. Favs and Follows are nice and appreciated, but they are secondary.

ON TO THE COMMENTS! OLDEST TO NEWEST

PervySageChuck: I do enjoy my cliffhangers, but they just naturally seem to end there, I don't actually intend on ending my chapters on cliffhangers.

Priceless: Thank you very much.

A Certain Triangle: Refer to my initial comments, however. YOU CAN BE BOTH!

Crusader King: Thank you for your kind comments.

sir brocktree: Refer to my first bloody note.

Random Reviewer: Sorry if you don't like the length of what I write, but thank you for putting it in a polite manner. As I said in my first comment,

 **I LITERALLY DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME.**

Guest: I actually do know what the word chapter means, however, if you would like to be less condescending to start with, that would be nice. However, you do make good points. However, as stated earlier, I, and the other authors on my page stick to a schedule of updates every two weeks, and we, as stated previously and now in EVERY OTHER STORY.

 **ALL WORK FULL TIME AND OUR FULL TIME STUDENTS. WE BE BUSY.**

Zandaino-Nova-Ari: At some point most likely.

Oh, and a side note, the term assistant is just my word for floor guardian or level 100 NPC character of the Great Workshops.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Laykus bowed at the waist in front of her King. A older, regal looking white haired man with a beard obscuring much of his facial features and a simple robe made out of luxurious white cloth.

She had just finished an explanation of her encounter with the sentient golem- no, she corrected herself, golem-like creature, and her king had been terrified and intrigued to learn of a creature with armories filled with the weapons like Gargaran now possessed.

He stroked his bearded chin in long, lazy movements in the silence before he finally spoke. his voice old and weathered like an ancient Redwood.

"Is he likely to become hostile?"

Laykus answered hesitantly, not totally sure as to whether or not her answer would hold true.

"He is not aggressive at this time and has agreed to halt his information gathering assaults due to the agreement we currently have arranged. However any basis for future aggression is unclear. There is past evidence for monster and demons holding to their deals but their is just enough information of them breaking their deals. We also have no information on wether or not a 'First Man' as he calls himself will be honorable or backstab us at the first opportunity."

The king nodded at the appreciation at the well thought out reasoning.

"Is he likely to share his weapons with anyone else?"

Laykus shook her head dubiously.

"Ignacio and his subordinates seem to be barely tolerant of any outsider presence whatsoever. Unless the deal greatly benefit them. Unless he gains a great deal out of the deal I doubt he would consent."

The kings eyes turned hard.

"Would it be possible to take the weapons?"

Laykus shook her head vigorously as she paled.

"Possible, you majesty, sure, likely no. The 'Workshops' as it is called are a veritable fortress. The first level is a constant blizzard that would freeze many soldiers to death if they did not have elemental protection or extensive warming spells. The guardian of that floor seems to be in tune with her floor and able to manipulate the elements to her will. The second floor is a misama of death dominated by a black castle. It was insinuated by the ruler of that floor that thousands of zombies could be called up, and the walls of the castle could be manned at any time by Vampires and Ghosts when the mood strikes him. The man himself is a vampire who's age begins before time is recorded. The third floor is where the so called 'workshops' finally begin. We were escorted by a girl who is roughly the same power as the other two floor rulers. She had glowing yellow eyes and a silver wolfs head emblazoned onto a white coat which leads me to believe she is some sort of wolf monster but beyond that I can only speculate."

The king frowned at both the hesitation present in Laykus' face and the obvious details of the strength of their enemy. What was even more telling was the lack of detail of any true entrances and exits as well and any creatures other then the respective commanders of the floors.

"What of Ignacio himself?"

Laykus hesitated.

"He is… A formidable presence your majesty. His voice alone when angry rattled our bones when he spoke. He is also a creator of unparalleled skill. He supposedly can create life itself. Even if that lies false then he still is capable of creation of weapons, armor, even land, and weather itself."

The kings eyebrow raised at the fanciful description. Coming from both a noblewoman and one of the strongest ranked adventurers in the entire city a description of such… _emphasis_ , was to be considered a sign of overwhelming power.

The king sighed and waved Laykus away. She bowed again and left swiftly.

In the solitude that was left behind after Laykus left the king sighed.

"Well. What the hell are we going to do now?"

The kings breath hitched slightly as he realized a better question.

"And what is he going to do…"

 _Scene Break_

 _All across the many lands, the Theocracy, the Empire, and the Kingdom, Simulacrum, a being of near human perfection, began their slow infiltrations, military, mercantile, scientific, none would be safe from the perfect information gatherers of Ignacio, and eventually all would become known to Ignacio._

 _Great parties of golems are dispatched from the lands surrounding the Workshops via underground tunnels, stretching to mountains rich with materials that would be needed for the great war machine._

 _Within the the great forges of Temperance the flames roared and the machinery, silent for many a year began there slow crank back into life. The golems begin a mass production of arms and armor, fit for giants, swords and axes 6 ft long, spears more fit to be siege weapons then used in hand to hand combat._

 _Slowly but surely weapons of mass destruction, the like of which this world has never seen our beginning to take shape beneath the earth. Now there is only one question, will these weapons be used? Will they carve out a nation, or will they be used to extinguish what life that can be found._

 _Or maybe, just maybe, they will be used to better the world, to ensure peace and prosperity and usher in a golden age._

 _Scene Break_

 _And so a month past quickly as pieces moved across nations, and the workshops began moving to a war footing with hammers ringing and fires burning…._

 _At the entrance to the shack- one month since the initial visit_

Laykus had returned with Evileye who had expressed an interest in a discussion of history with a creature even older then her.

They arrived to the edge of a new forest clearing where before had been nothing but trees, now was mostly dominated by a single tower and all the massive wall surrounding it, more then double the height of a man. The single tower seemed to be an imprecation to the gods, screaming its hate with with every brick, the wall surrounding it, a construction seemingly without an entrance, it shimmered slightly in the light with a hidden heat.

And on each corner of the wall stood a massive figure clad in black plate armor, great swords that glowed a faint green held point downwards in front of them, and as Laykus and Evileye approached the wall, a portion of the wall slowly opened like a part in a river.

And within the Iris stood a short man, at just over 5ft tall, dressed in a old-fashioned victorian suit, complete with coattails, top hat, and pocket watch that he checked periodically. His bald head peeked out from underneath his black silk top hat. His forehead which was only partially covered by the top hat was beaded with a thick, oily, almost sweet liquid, and his pure black eyes shone with a slight madness over his large, and exceedingly bushy blue-green beard that obscured his nose and mouth in hair the color of a stormy sea.

The man bowed almost elastically, his top hat brushing the ground and seemingly glued to the top of his head.

His mouth opened in a Cheshire grin as he beckoned the two adventures inside.

"Do come in. I am Jeeves, butler, and abundant ruler to the third floor. I shall be your escort to the lower level where you shall meet with the master to conduct your business."

Jevves turned sharply on his heel, coattails flapping as he strode into the tower, Laykus and Evileye close behind.

The gate irised behind them, closing them into the newly built level 0 of the Great Workshops.

 _Authors Note_

Chapter done! There will be interesting things happening next chapter, a mention if anyone can guess what Jeeves turns out to be! That particular tidbit will be revealed next chapter along with something else.

As always R&R if you would.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Jeeves escorted Laykus and Evileye down hallway after hallway. And as they progressed deeper, it was clear that whatever was happening was starting to happen fast.

There were brief flashes of light and flares of magic that evilly confirmed as summoning magic on the mountains of the tundra level, on the second level there were periodic barricades and the w]ramparts of the imposing black castle were manned by armored skeletons. Here and there on the wall and at the barricades across the floor were pale figures in dark red and black armor. Bearing fanged grins and red eyes they flitted back and forth, keeping to outside of their vision as they progressed.

At the entrance to the third floor Mary stood, clad in a silver armor and white cloth, a pair of daggers strapped to her thighs. Jeeves cocked an eyebrow, Mary motioned for him to follow as she turned on one armored heel and strode down the corridors.

Laykus and Evileye followed with a nervous expression on there faces. The reception this time was even chillier then the first time. They arrived to the same set of doors that they had entered into the last time. Mary took a deep breath and opened the doors, Lakus and Evileye were swiftly ushered in, Jeeves and Maria closed and locked the doors before taking up their positions, two to either side of Ignacio.

Maria in her silver armor, looking nervous but resolute.

Arcturia dressed in a long armored scale blouse, the metal was stained a light blue, and held in a single relaxed hand was a spear of a silvery metal, etched with runes and symbols that glowed an eerie blue.

Vladamire, a frown on his face, and standing in a suit of black armor that lent an insectile look to his appearance. His serrated sword was clutched in his gauntleted hand, the blade shining wetly in the light of the audience room.

Jeeves, a smile on his perpetually cheery face. This smile however, stretched almost elastically, barely visible underneath his greenish blue beard that seemed to writhe and shift despite the lack of wind, his hand were jabbed deep into the pockets of his pants, as though he was afraid of what he might due if his hand were free. However that sentiment was disproved by the still steadily widening smile on his face.

Ignacio stood in the middle of the four, his massive body lad in plate mail that fit his huge frame, all that was not covered was the unchanging sphere of his head that seemed to glare at Laykus and Evileye. The armor in question was inscribed with hundreds of thousands of tiny runes that ran from his feet and hand and gradually shifted in shape as they made their way to his breastplate. Strapped to his back. was a sword that, well… It was twice the size of Laykus, the handle was made up of a reddish gold metal that tapered to a sharp point at the pommel.

Laykus started in shock, the low rumbling sound was sound that she had been hearing since she entered the room was the Ignacio growling in abject fury.

Was, was he shivering?

Oh crap. He was so pissed he was literally quaking in anger.

Maria placed a calming hand on Ignacios arm as she spoke.

"In deference to my master wishes we give you a single chance to explain yourself. Why did you and your king conspire however briefly to invade the workshops? Especially after we made a mutually beneficial deal, the likes of which gods and kings from the old world would have fought WARS OVER!" Maria coughed a little after her voice had risen to a scream towards the end of her speech. She cleared her throat as she continued.

"You have 30 seconds to explain. Otherwise you and then your entire kingdom will by destroyed in their entirety. Guardians? Give them a little encouragement."

Maria abruptly shifted and screamed as her body began cracking, her face lengthened into a muzzle, hair began sprouting all over her body, her arms and legs began lengthening as her hand and feet morphed into paws, until eventually, a DireWolf the size of Gargran stood baring its teeth, with a growl rumbling low in its throat, still wearing the silver armor which had changed to fit the wolf.

Arcturia bega ghostly and insubstantial, her features becoming hard and cruel, as though cut by the north wind. She began laughing, a shrill whistling sound that keened and cried like wind through the eaves.

Vladamire abruptly shimmered like a heat haze, when he came back into focus, instead of an armored vampire was a 7ft tall hybrid bat/wolf creature that stood on its hind legs, its fanged maw dripping with saliva.

Jevves seemed to bubble outwards, first his beard collecting itself and melting into a multitude of writhing black and green tentacles. Then his skin started to take on the same dark green and black spotted color scheme, his eyes slowly blackened until they resembled spheres of ink set deep into face. His mouth shifted into a circular ring of shark like teeth that rumbled, whistled and sung. His legs grew strong and thick, ike well weathered stumps. His arms grew as well, while his fingers became long and tentacle like, coiling and shifting, wrapping around his now monstrous forearm, hand, and each other. On his back sprouted a pair of light green colored batwings that blew gusts across the room, somehow mussing only Laykus and Evileyes clothes. When Jeeves was finally shifted he had become a 12 ft tall monstrosity of demonic green and black tentacled flesh.

Jeeves bulbous green head shifted downward to regard Laykus and Evileye. They both shuddered at the sheer madness and hatred in the gaze.

Lakus stepped forward, bowing under the weight of the gaze of the inhuman beings staring at her.

"I apologize deeply and sincerely for any slight we might have given you. I have no knowledge of this conversation that you speak of. I would ask if I could do anything to make up any slight you might have suffered."

Ignacio rumbling intensified as he stepped forward. The voice that came from the sphere brought all listening to their knees, screaming in pain at the sheer volume that rattled the bones and organs of listeners who screamed as blood ran from their eyes, nose, and ears.

" **You dare! I could read you your conspiracy with your king back to you word for word! After I extended a hand of friendship and trade to you and you people, you plot to stab me in the back…. THIS WILL NOT STAND!"**

Ignacio whirled as a subordinate of Mary walked quickly into the room, pale in the face, she passed a mirror that she held in one hand to Ignacio who took it, looked taken aback by what he saw but grinned.

Ignacio turned back to the Guardians and adventures still recovering from his outburst.

"Jeeves, Vladamire, escort them out. Inform them when they wake that a division will be at the gates of palace in one month"

The Guardians in question, still bleeding slightly, nodded and pulled the unconscious women out of the room swiftly. Ignacio turned to the bloodied Mary.

"We are going to Carne village. There is reports of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown."

Mary's eyes widened fractionally at the news of others who might have come to this strange new world. Especially those who were friendly with her masters guild.

She bowed deeply, her mind already racing.

"Yes my lord, we shall leave within the hour. Your majesty and foresight never sees to amaze me."

She left the room with eager steps, never noticing Ignacio's slight wince, his clay face never changing.

 _Authors note_

Authors of 'The Crystal Revolver' and every story currently below it wishes me to inform you that they are up for adoption.

Ah, as for the guesses. Since only one person guessed he kinda gets it by default. Should have combined though.

Jeeves is an Old one, the same type of being as Cthulhu.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _Outside Carne village_

Ignacio, under the disguise of a full suit of armor and runic enchantments designed to make him unremarkable and to compress his clay body into a porpotional form of only 7ft.

Ignacio stared at the walls of Carne village, one of the simulacrum spies that had been sent into every corner of globe had reported something very interesting.

Approximately five weeks ago, a masked and robed wizard had appeared, commanding a black armored light who had single handedly slain dozens of invading knights. He had appeared, hovering In the air with another knight clad in black.

The wizard in question had boldly declared his name to be Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ignacio had to wonder to himself who would have the balls to claim the name Ainz Ooal Gown for their own.

It was a guild known far and wide throughout the game for being filled with the insanely skilled and dedicated players. The guild leader himself, Momonga was a top level magic user who specialized in raising armies of the dead and other summons in order to swamp his opponents with high leveled monsters. Not to say that he was incapable of delivering oodles of sheer magical punishment when he needed to.

Ignacio mentally winced slightly as he remembered some of the more, _exsplosive_ , spells that Momonga used in their spars.

Ignacio stopped suddenly as a dozen goblins surrounded him, arrows nocked at cheap wooden bows.

Ignacio raised his gauntleted hands slowly, it wasn't like anyone in the village would be able to even put a scratch on his armor.

Except for the mystery magician he amended. But in the case that the magician was or close enough to Carne village to come investigate and became hostile, well that was why there were an even fifty assassin type simulacrum along with Vladamire and Jeeves. Unless there happened to be another three or four level 100 enemies in the village the sheer force that he had for assistance would be more then sufficient to destroy any opposition.

And if he had to, erase the village from the map and leave it as though it was never there.

But first things first. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he payed more attention to the screaming goblin in front of him who was gesturing with a sword.

"Oi! You in the armor! You deaf or sumfin?!"

Ignacio shook his head.

"No, I am not little green one. This is Carne village correct?"

The goblin who seemed to be the spokesperson for this little band looked at Ignacio suspiciously.

"Ai, it is. Wot's it to you big fella?"

Ignacio shrugged.

"Nothing of particular consequence. I was merely unaware that Carn had fallen to goblins."

The Goblin spokesperson shook his head, his long pointed ears flopping slightly against the sides of his head.

"It hasn't fallen. Boss Enri is our commander. We are defending both Carn and her human residents."

Ignacio nodded, but one spectacular question screamed to the forefront of his mind.

"And how, might I ask did a human become the leader of goblins such as yourselves."

The goblin shrugged.

"She's da boss, thats all we know, and all we need to know."

Ignacio nodded, that sounded like the reasoning of a summoned monster, only knowing that they owed their loyalty in its entirety to their summoner no matter their traditional racial, cultural, or social differences.

"Very well little green one. May I enter? I have questions for the chieftain."

The goblins shook his head.

"Hold yer horses. Big boss Enri's coming. She'l be the one to decide wether or not you can enter into Carn proper."

Ignacio cocked his head considering.

"Very well. I suppose my question can be answered just as easily by your 'big boss'.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Whats up guys? Grok said that a guy who had some sort of scary battle aura was at the main gate."

Ignacio looked up to the rampart above the main gate. Standing there, and calling down to the goblins was a girl of medium height with brown hair and eyes, slung over one shoulder was a hoe with a sharpened blade that glinted slightly in the sun.

Ignacio cocked his head.

"Are you miss Enri? Boss of these Goblins?"

Enri nodded.

"I am."

Ignacio bowed low, inclining at the waist.

"Hello. My name Is Ignacio. I was hoping to find someone. Do you know where I might find Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Enri settled her hoe in both hands. She looked speculatively at Ignacio.

"And why do you want to find him?"

"He is an old friend. I heard rumors that he saved your village and I had not seen him in years, so I made the journey here."

Enri searched for any tell of false hood, but she couldn't tell if he was lying underneath the steel and rune encrusted plate.

Hell, for all she knew she was talking to pink dyed elephant on two legs.

She sighed.

"Fine, I will see if we kind fine one of lord Ainz's maids. I believe miss Beta is within."

Ignacio mused idly to himself as Enri left to retrieve the maid.

"Is it the Lupu that Peronronchino showed me? I hope so."

 _Some time later…_

A maid with long red hair pulled into twin pigtails stood in nervous anticipation as the gate opened.

In front of her stood a man in armor. Her suspicion rose. The lord Ignacio who had visited the Great Tomb of Nazarick on several occasions was a monster of over 10 ft in height, a ancient sentient golem whos voice rumbled in her very bones when he spoke.

This _man,_ seemed to be merely a cheap imitation. Her clenched fists tightened. If this was an imposter she would destroy who ever dared to take on the name of a trusted friend of the supreme ones.

The mans armor screeched slightly as he inclined his head to look at shorter women in front of him.

"Miss Beta. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Lupusregina's foot slid back slightly as she readied herself for combat, wondering idly just who this person really was.

"Who are you? The Lord Ignacio was significantly taller then you. And less human, not to mention that you lack the aura of lord Ignacio."

The armored figure chuckled. A deep rumbling sound that rolled like thunder. He slipped a gauntlet of his right hand and held out a tan colored hand that appeared to be made out of a multitude of small clay spheres. On the ring finger of one hand was a bronze ring engraved with glowing runes in platinum.

The figure slipped the ring off with the other gauntleted hand, and abruptly the mans aura spiked, hanging about him like a shroud. The armor the figure was wearing melted into his body. Revealing clay spheres that were rapidly expanding until the the now revealed figure reached 10 ft in height, the sphere that seemed to be the head was marked with two circular impressions that Lupusregina supposed were supposed to be eyes, and a long gash in place of a mouth, from which emanated a voice like an avalanche that echoed and rumbled in Lupusregina's very bones.

" **I am Ignacio the first. Master of guild Temprence and the great Workshops**."

Lupusregina bowed low, awed at the presence of a friend and ally of the supreme beings.

"Lord Ignacio, I bow to you friend of Ainz Ooal Gown. I am Lupusregina Beta of the Pleiades combat maids. I greet you in the name of my lord and master Aizn Ooal Gown."

Ignacio inclined his head slightly, stone grinding against stone as the watching figures stared in amazement and confusion. When Ignacio spoke again, his voice while still rolling and powerful like a crack of thunder somehow had become soft and gentle, caressing the ears of listeners, like a fist of steel, clad in a velvet glove.

"I thank you for greeting Lupusregina. I would ask that you bring me to your master."

Lupusregina nodded.

"Of course my lord. I will take you to the throne room presently. Please allow me a brief moment to arrange a reception worthy of your status."

Ignacio grunted.

"I does not matter. I shall wait. I have a question however. Who among you has claimed the title of Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Lupusregina spoke absentmindedly as her **_message_** spell connected.

"Lord Momonga took the name Ainz Ooal Gown shortly after our arrival in this new world and commanded us to spread his great name to the four corners of this world."

Ignacio attempted to smile, but as usual his unmoving clay face refused to so much as twitch. He sighed to himself, still happy, but disappointed at the limitations that his stone body imposed on him.

Lupusregina walked back over and bowed again.

"Lady Shalltear will be opening a gate presently which will be connected to the throne room on the other side. The guardians have also assembled."

Ignacio nodded, and gestured, abruptly Vladamire, Jeeves, and the dozens of insect like simulacrum materialized out of he forest, mincing forward on stalk-like legs.

Ignacio turned to Vladamire.

"Take the scouts back with you and tell Mary that we have successfully made contact with the forces of Ainz Ooal Gown."

Vladamire bowed, and melted away, back in the forest, the assassins following silently after.

Lupusregina cocked her head curiously as the men dissaperead, leaving the perpetually cheered Jeeves next to his master.

She was about to speak when a portal, a rip in the fabric of reality, opened, and out stepped a small pale girl in a purple and red victorian dress, complete with bonnet and parasol.

Her red eyes glinted as she smiled and curtsied.

"Hello lord Ignacio. I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, guardian of floors 1 through 3. I am here to escort you to the throne room."

She straightened and stepped to the side of the portal, gesturing for Ignacio to step in. Ignacio gestured for Jeeves to enter first.

Jeeves stepped in, and sounded the all clear.

And Ignacio, master smith, and god of the forge stepped through to behold 7 figures that Ignacio recognized. Hell, he had helped create some of their arms and armor.

The first, Shalltear in her dress.

Second, Cocytus, a humanoid insect with a carapace of artic blues.

Third and fourth, Aura and Mare, the twin dark elf guardians of the coliseum.

Fifth, Demiurge, demon guardian and leader of Nazarick's defenses.

Sixth, Albedo, Guardian of the throne room and demoness stood smiling beatifically. Clad in white.

And finally, in the middle, reclining on a great gold and crimson throne was Momonga, master of Ainz Ooal Gown, who upon seeing Ignacio stood and through his arms wide in welcome.

 _Authors Note_

Another chapter done! Actual interaction between Ainz and Ignacio next chapter.

As always R&R if you would.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Preface_

100 follows whoo! YUSSSSSS!

Whos good?

Your good. (Groan the other authors)

Who got a hundred follows before the rest of you?

(Point to thereself)

That guy. (Groan the the other authors)

 _Chapter 10_

Ignacio stared in befuddlement as Momonga, or should he say Ainz Ooal spoke, emphasizing with grand gestures that either meant his friend had gone somewhat insane or was playing it up for an audience.

Since he had no way of knowing which was the correct answer he decided to go the safe route and he inclined his head as he greeted his boney friend.

" **Hello my friend. I have been recieving many reports of how busy you have become in recent months."**

Ainz's head tilted slightly and his eyes flared.

"And I you. Spinning up the great war machine of Temperance at last? What might I ask, drove you, the famous 'immovable mountain' to such an extreme?"

Ignacios' chuckles reverberated throughout the throne room like a rockfall, making most of the attending guardians flinch slightly, Albedo on the other hand merely smiled sweetly, like the finest poisoned candy as Ignacio replied.

" **It is part of a plan my friend. A plan I would rather not divulge in front of your guardians."**

The flames in AInz's eyes brightness as he stroked his chin contemplatively. Ainz nodded a few times and seemed to be uttering to himself before he stood up sharply.

"Guardians, you are dismissed. Ignacio, if you would follow me, we will retire to my study." Ainz's eyes glowed like a road flare deep within the recesses of his skull as he continued. "In order to discuss this plan of yours."

 _Scene Break_

Ignacio sat in a specially enlarged chair as Momonga floofed, yes floored into the chair opposite.

They looked at each other in thought, each one trying to gauge wether or not the being who was once a man was now the creature they were portrayed as. Momonga sighed, and leaned forward.

"So how has it been for you, being stuck in this world?"

Ignacio ran one giant palm against his head.

" **Quite frankly Suzuki, it has been absolute hell, and absolute heaven."**

Ignacio's craggy features seemed to shift slightly.

 **"** **It has been amazing, a new world where I am thrown into a true game of war and diplomacy, however I am confronted by one thing."**

Momonga's robes shifted slightly, creating a slight rustling sound in the musty room.

"And that is what exactly Alexandre?"

" **I am surrounded by puppets, creations I cannot be sure truly exist. Tell me Suzuki, are we the only sentient beings here? Could it be that all the other are still only as they are portrayed to be, N.P.C.'s? Beacuase of all the detail and effort we programmed into them, is it possible that all emotion and action that we have witnessed thus far is nor more then are hard work paying dividends now that we have entered into a far more realistic world?"**

Momonga sat back in stunned amazement at Ignacio's point. He couldn't deny that he had been thinking that, that his and his guild mates work had created the emotions and personality of his guardians, and that maybe, just maybe, they were not truly alive. Or at least not mere computer programs. IN the end he simply shrugged.

"I don't know Alexandre, I really don't. But I hope that my guild mates work has truly resulted. In my guardians. My friends children"

Ignacio shrugged. A minor difference of opinion was all it was, but at the moment at least there were far more important issues at hand.

" **I assume you are the only member of your guild who made the journey?"**

Momonga nodded. His boney fingers idly tapping against the armrest,

"And can I assume the same of you?"

Ignacio inclined his head.

" **It is. We need to level with each other, what are your plans for this world? Or are your guardians just running roughshod over you?"**

Momonga let out a long keening wail and placed his skull in his hands with an audible boney clack.

"I dont know what to do! They act like I'm some sort of all knowing god then just go out, do whatever they want, and then when they come back, I hem and haw, then they all suddenly think I actually know and can predict their plans!"

Momonga grunted sourly as he shifted in his ornate seat.

"Especially damn Demiurge. Every time he makes a plan, I stumble into a portion of it, and somehow it turns out different then what he wanted, but better, and he thinks that I somehow knew about the plan and took it upon myself to improve it! Its just so…. Tiring, to be expected to be such a damn ' _perfect_ ' being all the time."

Ignacio nodded, he had encountered much the same thing, but Momonga leaned forward conspiratorially.

"And the worst part, I messed with Albedo's story and made fall in love with me, and now she's some sort of obsessive crazy lady half the time. She docent know, but I found her stash of me-dolls."

Ignacio sat back, not sure if he had just heard right.

" **You-dolls?"**

Momonga nodded, somehow producing a shame face as he somehow shifted created the illusion of emotion in the unshifting skull.

"I dont even know, its ridiculous, I managed to avoid her finding out by teleporting out of her room just as she was coming back in."

Ignacio's rumbling laugh echoed throughout the chamber punctuated by a thunderous crash as the primordial being slapped his stoney knee.

" **Thats what you get for tampering with a guild mates work Suzuki! HA! Thats perfect!"**

Momonga groaned as he nodded. He had been regretting messing with Albedo's story line ever since the game had ended, and his life as an elder lich had began.

He paused as a thought occurred to him, and looked speculatively at Ignacio.

"Do you have a plan Alexandre?"

The golem shrugged.

" **Not one set in stone, at the moment all that I know for certain is that I intend to set myself up as the premier arms and mercenary dealer for every kingdom, I will make sure that my weapons fuel every conflict in this world, and eventually enforce a peace."**

Momonga stared in awe at the sheepish golem like being.

"That… That is quite the plan… So far Ive just been scouting, trying to discover if any of my guild mates made the trip and to establish the name of Ainz Ooal Gown as a force to reckoned with in this new world."

Momonga stood, eye to eye with the still sitting Ignacio, and he spoke with a sincerity and enthusiasm that took Ignacio for a moment.

"I would be honored to help you."

 **"So we help each other then, you help me with my goal, and then I help you with yours, once you figure it out, and we help each other in emergencies."**

Ignacio held out a hand expectantly.

 **"** **Deal?"**

Momonga gripped Ignacios oversized rocky hand in one of his slim and boney ones.

"Deal."

 _Authors Note_

BWHAHAHAHA!

100 follows! I am the first among my fellow authors to make it to 100 follows with one of my stories!

HA! HAHAHA!

Anywho, just a note, but I realized I f'd up the class and racial systems as compared to the actual Overlord anime.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Ignacio stood in his plate behind Mary, he had decided to attend the meeting between Mary who was acting as his representative and the king of this land. Of course since he had kinda screwed the pooch by acting so over the top angry he had to swallow his pride and enter wearing the same armor and disguising magic rings that he had worn to Carne village.

Currently Maria, Ignacio, and a small party of simulacrum and a pair of of Vladamire's higher levels vampire subordinates were all standing before the gates of the capital city. They had arrived on the date he had told the Blue Rose adventurers, and yet, there was no one there to greet them.

Hell, there wasn't anyone at all, no merchants, no caravans, no city guards policing the traffic.

Mary turned to Ignacio and shrugged.

Just then, the door cranked open slightly, the huge oaken and steel banded door creaked open, slowly showing the ranks and file of hundreds of soldiers standing in parade formation.

As the doors finished opening, the soldiers shifted in perfectly in tune, thunderous lockstep, shifting and turning so that they were facing a corridor that had formed in-between the now separated men.

Mary, steeled herself, knowing that she and her master had more then enough strength to fight their way free if need be, if not outright destroy the city. She walked forward through the lines of guards and towards the castle. She almost flinched as she felt the telepathic caress of her master on her mind, who spoke drawing her attention to the nearby rooftops.

"Do you feel that Mary? Almost a dozen strong presences scattered around the place, watching us. Some of them are the Blue Rose adventures that visited us. Keep your eyes up and searching. Clear?"

"Clear master."

They arrived at the mains castle gates too see a retinue of nobles, the noble in front was the Marquis Raeven. According to the latest Simulacrum reports from the Re-Estize kingdom, the Marquis was actually the head of one faction while acting as something of a triple agent for the other. His actions seemed self-contradictory, leading her master to believe that the Marquis was keeping both the Royal faction and the Noble faction on even terms. Why? Ignacio couldn't guess, the continual state of back and forth would eventually tear the nation in two, but her master assumed that the human was only planning for the short term and couldn't predict what Ignacio knew was almost a certainty.

Raeven bowed to Mary.

"I and Marquis Raeven, I have been given the immense honor of escorting you to the king for your audience."  
Mary arched an eyebrow, obeying the telepathic cue of her master.

"Did your king inform you of why my master demanded he speak with me?"

The Marquis shook his head.

"He did not. I do have my suspicions but I serve my king."

Mary nodded respectfully and the Marquis turned and motioned for Mary, the disguised Ignacio and their retinue to follow them. Mary signaled with a discreet hand signal. A half dozen simulacrum peeled off under cover in invisibility spells, finding discreet corners to hind within.

Mary and Ignacio, as well as the remainders of their retinue continued deeper into the castle, they eventually came to the kings chambers where the King sat upon his throne. To his right was the full compliment of Blue Rose, to his left, the Adamantite adventurers of Red Drop all wearing their rare armor.

Mary inclined her head slightly to the king, as the rest of party remained still. The nobles and even many of the adventurers gasped at the rudeness to not even incline your head to a foreign ruler.

Mary cocked her head.

"Do you know why I am here your majesty?"  
The king spoke, his voice old, but still strong.

"Because you somehow learned of my meeting with my war minister and more militant nobles over the possibility of invading and seizing your weapon stockpiles and means of production."  
Mary's eyebrow raised at the surprising honesty.

"And so you admit that you conspired to invade my masters home?"

The king shrugged nonchalantly, prompting the nobles and adventurers to gasp.

"I see no reason to deny it when you so obviously had some sort of spy in the room."

Mary's smile was sinister as her masters amusement crawled through her mind like worms through a corpse.

"Fair enough my lord. What do you intend to do about it?"

The king leaned back in his throne, shifting resignedly on the hard metal, his eyes, somehow… Defeated in a way. As though he knew what was about to happen but he knew that he couldn't realistically do anything to stop it.

"What do you want?"

Mary face turned surprised for a half second before morphing into an expression of predatory pleasure then rapidly sliding into a blank non-expression.

Mary tapped one, long, slim, almost talon like fingernail that the king could have sworn wasn't that long and instant beforehand. Mary smiled suddenly, her mouth seemingly filled with fangs and menace.

"How about unrestricted trade and trade routes in your cities and into other kingdoms?"  
The king nodded, his eyes gaining a slight glint. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting, it was a very interesting request all the same though. The king paused, wondering what the aim was, of the master of the woman in front of him. The king shrugged, he wouldn't be able to figure it out any time soon.

"Very well. You have it, the documents guaranteeing to you within the hour. After that I would request you leave, we will have buildings set up if you desire to trade in the capital."

Mary nodded and stiffened as her master spoke to her, she turned, motioning for the rest of her party to follow. "We will await the documents at the gate to the city. We look forward to a long and prosperous relationship with your kingdom your majesty."

Mary paused, and turned around, a look of absolute anger and wrath on her face.

"And just so your majesty understands. Attempt to betray the Workshops of Temperance or her master again and we will conduct a culling you city where we will kill three in every ten people."

She bowed once and left the deathly silent throne room.

 _Scene Break_

Outside the city gates Mary turned to her still disguised master, curiosity and concern obvious on her pale face.

"Why did we leave so suddenly master?"

Ignacio's armored head turned to look at Mary. He was silent for a few moments as he debated whether or not to answer. Ignacio;s chest shifted as he moved, feeling as though he needed to take in deep breath, even though he had lost the need and ability to breath.

 **"It seems as though a rather remarkable problem has arisen. Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled against Ainz Ooal Gown."**

Mary flinched, the tone with how her master addressed her was like her whole existence was under judgment.

 **"Guild Master Ainz has requested my help to conduct a campaign of extermination against both Shalltear if she cannot be cured of her defiance, and to utterly annihilate any who might have a hand in her rebellion."**

Ignacio removed his ring of disguise and swelled to his normal form.

He looked down at Mary, his unchanging expression some how coming across as harsh and menacing, inside the orb on his chest, a inky black cloud swirled and thrashed as though it was attempting to escape its confines. Mary shivered as Ignacio spoke again, his voice rumbling like the sharp cracking of bone and the metallics of slamming coffin lids.

 **"I leave to exterminate the traitor immediately."**

 _Authors Note_

Thanks for the kind comments, I know that I have some rather annoying grammar errors but I don't have a beta, and since I and the others on the page have all been writing together for who knows how long, we don't really notice each others mistakes, so in other words we're still looking for a Beta.

Also just a note, but Im REALLY hoping to get 100 favorites out of this.

Like _really_.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Ignacio stepped out of a pillar of fire and came to stand next to Ainz. He nodded to the obviously tense Lich and followed him as he walked. There was dead silence as they walked, only broken by the crunch of their feet against leaves and twigs strewn across the grounds. The heavy thud of Ignacio's clay feet. The almost hollow sound of Ainzs' feet clad in metal boots.

Not a single animal dared make a sound as two beings who were unto gods, walked through the woods. They arrived to a forest clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood Shalltear Bloodfallen, her head slack, her eyes vacant.

However, her weapon, the divine-class spear known as the Spuit lance was clenched in a taloned grip.

Ainz cautiously motioned for quiet as Ignacio and Ainz approached the Lolita vampire. Ignacio stopped a few paces away as Ainz stepped within arms reach of the vampire. The Lich coughed, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Shalltear, have you truly betrayed me?"

The vampire stayed stock-still, no emotion on her face, not even a blink. Ignacio shook his head from where he was observing.

" **Ainz** ," he called. " **Use a ring of three wishes if you have one, if that won't work, then we both know what this is** …"

Ainz's body rattled in a full body shiver as he considered the prospect that Ignacio was suggesting.

"World Items…"

Wasting no more time, The Ancient Lich held out one hand, the platinum ring catching the light of the midday sun as Ainz Ooal Gown began the invocation.

"Shooting star, guardian of wishes, hear my plea and grant my request!"

A green glowing magic circle formed around the Lich, and the world itself slid into darkness as magic beyond the ken of mortals was called into being, but, just as Ainz was about to release a sigh of relief, the magic circle shattered.

With a single glance to AInz, Ignacio teleported in another flame portal, Ainz taking stock of the situation quickly left in a dark shimmer.

They both came back into existence at large tree in the middle of another clearing a good 200 meters away.

Ignacio watched dispassionately as Ainz began kicking the ground, sending small tremors through the earth every time he kicked. The clay form of Ignacio just continued too wait patiently as the emotional passive of the undead Ainz to kick in.

Ainz finally took control of himself after several tense moments before turning to Ignacio.

"Plan?"

Ignacio shrugged his massive shoulders.

" **Simple. You get back and get kitted out to deal as much magic damage as you possibly can. I on the other hand am going to break out E.N.D.** "

Ainz started slightly. One of the reasons Ignacio's guild of Temperance was considered the top crafting guild in Ygdrassill was because Ignacio's abilities in combat. There only one occasion in Temperance's history where they had been successfully raided. The Workshops had been attacked by a collection of over fifty minor guilds that had managed to reach the final level and make off with tons of loot. When Ignacio had learned of the attack, he had came back, taken E.N.D. out of storage and proceeded to take out each guild individually with no assistance, brutally rolling over any opposition, bringing his opponents bases down around their ears. Each piece of E.N.D. was considered to be on par with any god level item, and all together equal to almost any world level item.

Ainz had to ask, it seemed like brining a tank to deal with a cockroach.

"Are you sure? E.N.D. has always been your nuclear option."

Ignacio gestured as the glass sphere in his chest roared with an inferno of flame that raged against its container.

" **Whoever did this has access to World-tier artifacts if they were able to enthrall an undead and resist a ring of shooting stars. Now is not the time to play gently, now is the time to put the fear of god into anyone. Even our guardians. We need to be able to show why we are the gods of this world.** "

Ainz nodded resignedly, prepared to go to war.

 _Great Workshops- War Vault_

Ignacio stomped through his personal workshop, Servitors, Simulacrum, and low level assistants all hastily bowed and moved out of the way, Ignacio's aura of command thick and heavy in the air, pressing down on anyone nearby. He stopped at a great silver door, stuck into the back of his workshop. He held out one hand and placed it flat onto the door, and then _pressed._

The clay orbs that made up the hand sank into the silver door until the entire hand was submerged into the living silver of the door.

With a grinding of gears, the door dissolved into a puddle on the floor, revealing a small room. In the center was a humongous set of obsidian armor, with molten veins running through it, lending it a demonic presence. Clenched in both gauntleted hands was a massive dark grey Warhammer, studded with clear diamonds like gems. And at the neck the armor was a gorget that was seemingly made out of a crystalized light.

The armor of Endurance, impede with the a sliver of the power and energy of the very planet itself, giving Ignacio endless stamina and increased power.

The gorget of Negation, a special neck piece that Ignacio had made specifically for duels and battles with players who were close in power to him. Unlike Ainz who had made it so only people over a certain level could harm him, the gorget of Negation made it so only people under level 40 could harm him.

And finally, the hammer of destruction. A Warhammer that would remove anything other then Ignacio's armor from existence, sending it somewhere. He didn't actually know where the things he hit were sent, but there you go.

Mary came up silently behind him, and watched impassively as Ignacio strapped on his armor. She took a careful step forwards into the alcove and spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Are you sure about this my lord?"

" **I am.** "

Ignacio held up his hammer, and slung it over one shoulder.

" **Have the runic stakes been prepared?"**

Mary nodded, her face frowning slightly.

"Yes lord. Holy dragon silver consecrated with holy water and engraved with lighting, fire, and dark runes. Further modifications have been made to ensure that they can levitate and have proximity triggers."

Ignacio nodded, and took one giant step out of the room, ushering out Mary in front of him, the living silver of the door rose up to resume its solid form. The ancient being turned to regard a veritable mountain of ornate silver stakes, with runes of power burned into the metal, and spiraling down to a rash sharp point. He tapped the immense pile of stakes with one clay digit, causing them to disappear in a shimmer as they went to Ignacio's inventory.

Ignacio turned to regard Mary.

 **"** **Remain here. Raise the alert level of the Workshops to maximum. If I am defeated in battle attempt project Phoenix. If that is unsuccessful enact scorched earth protocol."**

Mary bowed, and watched as her master disappeared in a pillar of fire.

 _Scene Break_

Ignacio stepped out of a pillar of fire, just over two dozen yards away stood the still insensate Shalltear.

Ignacio drew out the first grouping of spikes and threw them into the air, where they froze at their apex, bobbing gently in the air as the runes of levitation took hold. Quickly throwing out the rest of the stakes, Ignacio muttered something as he waved his hands, as though conducting an orchestra, causing the spike to move and shift.

As Ignacio was arranging the spikes in the air, Ainz appeared behind him in his own war regalia. Unlike his original plan that he would have used if Ignacio hadn't jumped in, Ainz was now dressed a black and silver robe fitted gold scales that glittered and shown as though illuminated from within. In one hand he held a staff of gleaming gold, studded with chunks of a grayish steel that seemed to fade in and out of existence. He stood patiently as the spike formed a dome around the still unresponsive Shalltear.

As soon as the stakes were in place Ignacio turned to Ainz and nodded. The lich nodded back and chanted, instantly a dozen drifting master minds materialized outside the dome of spikes. He continued by applying a half dozen buffs before turning and beginning yet another chant as a humongous magic circle sprang up around him.

Ignacio turned to regard the dome of silver and held out one gauntleted hand. There was almost complete silence for a few moments, broken only by Ainz's chanting as he Imbued as much energy as he could into the super tier spell he was planning to cast, Ignacio took in one deep breath that he didn't need, savoring the smell of the burning ozone in the air.

He took a moment, his outstretched hand steady and unmoving. With a roar that shook the very ground he stood on, Ignacio clenched his outstretched hand into a mighty fist, causing the silver stakes to impale Shalltear from every direction .

A long drawn out wail echoed from Shalltear as the blessed, holy, and element infused weapons pierced. But the pain she felt then was nothing compared to when Ainz Ooal Gown, master magician released his overpowered super tier spell.

" ** _FALLEN DOWN"_**

A pillar of light and fire, a ray of utter destruction that seared Shalltear to her very bones blasted down from the heavens.

As the dust cleared from Ainz's spell, Shalltear was revealed, cold in her red combat armor and panting heavily, her left arm twisted and broken, her helmet showing scorch marks and streaks where the metal had melted from the heat of the spell.

But the eyes told the true story, burning a bright pink and filled with hate and malice, she hissed.

"If thats how you want to play it, then fine!"

Wolves and bats mad of living shadow slipped out from Shalltear writing and twisting shadow. And finally kneeling on the ground she called on her trump card.

" ** _Valkyrie"_**

 _Authors Note_

A new chapter after far too long. A fellow author's computer was broken and so we focused on getting it fixed. Finally got his new computer just a couple days ago. More chapters for other stories and a new story or two in the works to get posted this weekend


End file.
